No Meat, Thank You
by ZeroPanda
Summary: Raito takes L out to dinner. L/Raito fluff oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Pfft. Really? Me? You should know someone like me couldn't own Death Note.**

**Warning: A bit OOC, completely random (but not crack, I assure you), and has no point. S'not even that good. Annnd, it's short.**

**Note: Look at me, switching from the English 'Light' to the Japanese 'Raito'! I'm special, I can do that if I want to. So don't complain if you've read my other one-shots.**

Yagami Raito had done the impossible. Yes, it was true, he had managed to get L - the famous detective well known for his lack of enthusiasm for being out in public - to go out to dinner with him. It was an amazing accomplishment in itself, and Raito was indeed proud of himself for it. It may have taken hours, possibly days, for him to get said detective to agree, but it was well worth it in Raito's opinion.

He had chosen the restaurant carefully, and so he had hoped that it was alright with L. L would not give his preference, since it was not often that he went out to such places. Raito did not want his friend - or were they more now? - to be eating dessert for dinner, as he so often did, and therefore picked a place he knew did not serve any. This place just so happened to be a grill. Despite the sound, it was actually a top-notch and expensive place to eat, and therefore Raito was definitely feeling quite proud of himself for choosing it.

Watari dropped the two off at the restaurant in the usual expensive car that always called out everyone's attention, to L's annoyance. It made Raito wonder why he had gotten this particular car when he did not enjoy being in the spotlight.

L shuffled his way quickly up to the front doors, Raito not far behind. The doorman bowed slightly as he held the door open for the two men. Raito murmured a thank you as he passed, and moved in front of L to the woman behind the podium. She smiled brightly at him, and he gave her his last name. She located it within seconds and grabbed two menues before leading the way to their table.

They sat down at a comfortable booth near the back, the dim lighting giving it a sort of romantic feel to it. L failed to notice this of course as he picked up the menu the woman placed down. She informed them of who their waiter would be and then left.

When their waiter arrived, both men simply ordered water as their drinks, and the waiter excused himself to give them time to look at their menues. It was at this time that L really read through the menu. He scrunched up his nose in distaste, something Raito noticed right away.

"What's the matter, Ryuuzaki?" he questioned the dark-haired man before him. Charcoal eyes met his own chocolate colored ones, and Ryuuzaki simply frowned. "Is it because there is no dessert?" he asked again, this time with a chuckle.

The sugar addict shook his head, "If it were only that, Raito-kun, there would be no problem." Raito did not understand. He looked over the menu once more, trying to discern what the issue was. He could find none.

"Tell me, Raito-kun," the detective went on, "have you ever seen me eat meat?"

"Well no, but-" and it was then that Raito realized his mistake. This grill did not serve any vegetarian meals whatsoever. Raito didn't even know that L was a vegetarian, it wasn't like the man ever ate anything but sweets.

His eyes went wide and he apologized profusely as he stood up ready to leave, but a pale white hand grabbed his arm. He glanced down at the face of its owner, which had - though most likely unconciously - took on the appearance of a pouting baby panda bear. Raito would have tackled the older man right there in a hug if he weren't Raito, the composed young genius he was. That is, until a small grin spread across the other man's face.

"I was just joking, Raito-kun. Please sit down. I am not a vegetarian, and though the lack of cake is quite bothersome, I have no problem with the restaurant Raito-kun has picked out." Raito glared half-heartedly at L, it wasn't a very nice joke to play. Raito wasn't really upset, though. No, he was actually just a bit shocked that L had played such a joke on him. He didn't know the older man was capable of it.

Raito eventually let out a small chuckle, and sat down just in time for the waiter to return with their drinks. After that, it was a relatively peaceful dinner.

**

* * *

**

**Fin. Yes, what a lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything else! The plot bunnies wouldn't allow me not to write this, so here it is.**

**I'm working on a new one-shot, a Death Note / Detective Conan crossover, so be on the lookout for it.**


End file.
